<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天堂向下 by takayukitakane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421322">天堂向下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane'>takayukitakane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果这也可以叫做互利共生的话。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ju Harin/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天堂向下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我流璘贤 | 阴间纯情 | 严重OOC<br/>预祝O！NEW！E！volution顺利！（拿这种东西）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朱厦璘看着姜贤求皱着眉头一脸急躁地走进房间锁上门。</p>
<p>“怎么？”</p>
<p>“都怪你。”姜贤求直接跨坐上来，从朱厦璘的眼睛亲到脸颊。</p>
<p>一瞬间的精神凌迟。姜贤求发出的“想做”和“想死”的信号实在过于接近，有时甚至一样。朱厦璘没有办法区分，只能说幸好自己还清醒，在姜贤求亲到嘴角的时候死死拽着对方的发尾接吻，让他一句话都说不出来。</p>
<p>“呼...我…”</p>
<p>“你什么？”</p>
<p>“你闭嘴…呜！”</p>
<p>侧颈被狠狠咬了一口。朱厦璘让姜贤求叼着衣服，自己用能留下牙印的劲儿一路咬下来。好烫，姜贤求条件反射地想躲，但腰被朱厦璘死死按住，只能在原地挣扎。</p>
<p>“你要是不行的话现在停也是可以的。”</p>
<p>“…不要…”</p>
<p>虽然自己也这么说，又要被他说是奇怪的人了。大腿传来的触感让姜贤求觉得自己跪都跪不稳，他搂着朱厦璘的肩膀让自己靠对方更近一点。</p>
<p>“要不然这次就用手指？”朱厦璘掐了掐姜贤求的大腿根，“你这个状态这样也能到吧。”</p>
<p>语气是上扬的，但完全没有要考虑姜贤求想法的意思。姜贤求轻轻晃着腰让朱厦璘的手指更顺畅地进出，但还是死死咬着，好像在闹别扭。</p>
<p>“我…”</p>
<p>“所以你到底在我什么？”</p>
<p>“…我闭嘴…”</p>
<p>这个人其实根本就没什么想说的吧。朱厦璘按着姜贤求的后颈让他更近，小企鹅就缩成一团靠在大老虎的肩上，因为身后的触感身体一颤一颤。</p>
<p>“满意吗？”不满意也得满意。只用手指对朱厦璘也是折磨，不能咬不能亲，对天性的忍耐也在一点点磨着他的耐心，空出来的手就狠狠掐姜贤求的腰，听他无法控制的呜咽。姜贤求本来就被顶得难受，腰又毫无准备地受到刺激，捂着嘴到了顶点。</p>
<p>“做到了呢，”朱厦璘随手抹了一把蹭到姜贤求脸上，“而且我没碰你前面。”</p>
<p>“呜。那你舔干净。”</p>
<p>“好好。”朱厦璘凑上去亲姜贤求的脸颊，舔着舔着就又开始接吻，像最开始的时候一样。好无力但又好安心，姜贤求像溺水了一样在间隙中大口呼吸着。纵是定力再好朱厦璘也无法再忍耐下去了，他把姜贤求按在床上，手一下下划着对方的背脊。</p>
<p>“好像有点怪怪的，”朱厦璘掐住姜贤求的后颈，“你觉得呢？”</p>
<p>“我觉得什么啊，我——”又卡在这个字上，姜贤求腰被拎起来，被突然的顶撞刺激到说不出话，本身要进入休眠模式的身体硬生生被重新送到最敏感的状态。</p>
<p>姜贤求越是喊不行朱厦璘撞得越狠。好痛。好像要裂开了，头脑却被搅得黏黏糊糊，像他一直以来对朱厦璘，把一切都混杂在一起变得乱七八糟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“交配和进食当然是有区别的啊！”</p>
<p>朱厦璘已经不记得那次聊天的具体内容了，只是总能想起姜贤求一本正经给自己胡乱分析。</p>
<p>“人吃饭才能活下来，食物不被吃就不会死。这关系到能不能活命的问题啊！”</p>
<p>这段对话已经过去很久。后来两个人先后被点燃，互相寻找着彼此的天堂。所谓的天堂到底在哪，阶梯是向上还是向下，谁知道呢。向下也没关系，姜贤求早就做好了溺死的准备，朱厦璘也一样。</p>
<p>但他其实从未告诉朱厦璘，只是有一次差点从楼梯上掉下去的时候朱厦璘恰好路过然后拉住了他而已。那天晚上姜贤求被打到半死，朱厦璘拽着他的衣领把他往墙上撞。血从侧颈上躺下来，沾了一衣领。</p>
<p>“听说你想死？正好我需要食物，不然让我吃了你吧。”</p>
<p>当然朱厦璘人类的本质并没有让他真的吃掉姜贤求。第二天朱厦璘清醒过来意识发生了什么后被吓得半死，赶紧去找姜贤求土下座顺带坦白情况，没想到自己还什么都没说就被对方死死抱住。</p>
<p>“喂你这个膏药味。”</p>
<p>“因为疼嘛。”姜贤求仰着头，用圆滚滚的眼睛和朱厦璘四目相对，“但是我喜欢。”</p>
<p>“？喜欢我揍你吗？”</p>
<p>“你，喜欢你。”</p>
<p>姜贤求说过后就深深留在朱厦璘脑子里的话后来成为能让他清醒过来的根源，而说这话的人不知道何时就开始故意混淆概念。无数次的越线，结果就成了日常。</p>
<p>“反正看我坏掉你也挺开心的不是么？”姜贤求喝了一大口饮料。</p>
<p>“不是，”朱厦璘叹了口气，“你真的会死。人类的杀伤力没有那么大，但暴走的话后果我也是不太敢想的。那时候最好还是让我一个人…”</p>
<p>“这更好啊。”</p>
<p>疯子。那你去跳楼好了。朱厦璘又想起了不快的记忆，死死掐着姜贤求脖子的时候对方像睡着了一样，手松开后他又忽然睁开眼。</p>
<p>“继续。”</p>
<p>不过一般这个时候朱厦璘就会清醒过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然即使是不发疯的时候他们做起来也不要命。朱厦璘总是按着姜贤求操到他站不起来，当然姜贤求乐在其中，不如说正是因为他喜欢所以才可以这样。有的时候姜贤求的朋友遇到他们两个，问他你们是在交往吗，姜贤求会搂搂朱厦璘的腰有点得瑟的说这是我养的大老虎，然后被朱厦璘弹脑门。</p>
<p>老虎吃掉主人的故事已经听了太多，但当主人的目的就是被老虎吃掉，他们之间就变成了互利共生关系。</p>
<p>如果这也可以叫做互利共生的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>朱厦璘鼻尖蹭过姜贤求后颈上的伤痕，把疤咬掉后又狠狠咬下去，铁锈味道充满自己的口腔。姜贤求发出像小动物被咬住喉咙后拼命嘶吼的声音，因为后面一直没有停下的撞击和知道朱厦璘又狂化了的兴奋感让他全身都在发抖。红白液体夹杂着弄脏了床单，姜贤求也好好地吃了下去。</p>
<p>朱厦璘一下下舔着伤口直到它不再渗血，把姜贤求的脸转过来看他的表情。姜贤求完全脱力，看着朱厦璘的眼睛都有点失焦。</p>
<p>“啊啊啊对不起，我本来想着今天一定要忍——”朱厦璘还没说完就被拽到姜贤求面前，姜贤求一把抱住他。</p>
<p>“我还活着…厦璘…”</p>
<p>朱厦璘手伸到姜贤求身后发现伤口又开始流血，翻身想起来：“等等，我去给你拿个创可贴。”</p>
<p>还没起身，手就被姜贤求拉住。</p>
<p>“…等一会儿再去吧。先陪陪我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们好像躺在血海里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（一点点后话）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我总觉得你那样有点太像吸血鬼了。咬后颈什么的…”</p>
<p>“那给点肉吃么？”</p>
<p>姜贤求伸出胳膊：“请。”</p>
<p>“…你这样有点像单杠，”朱厦璘双手放到姜贤求胳膊上，“还不是我的size。”</p>
<p>“我走了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是这样的，本来只是单纯想写姜贤求驯大老虎结果发现有许多bug越圆越跑偏终于跑偏成现在的样子。</p>
<p>稍微补充一下两位的发（O）疯（O）后（C）设定：</p>
<p>璘：<br/>会狂化成老虎特性（不会变成老虎），其实是可以吃人的但是被人类的能力与本能（用老虎捕猎的方式咬不死人／不吃同类）控制。但是很可能无意间用其他方式杀掉人，总之很危险。</p>
<p>随着时间久了 可以潜意识地让自己恢复清醒状态（基本上是马上要真的杀死人的时候） 但发狂时间不可控。</p>
<p>（所以说其实咬喉咙是可以咬死的，但因为对方狂咳嗽的时候会立马清醒过来所以没用。）<br/>（杀不掉姜贤求也是这个原因，潜意识里下不了手）</p>
<p>以前把自己关在房间里解决，现在找姜贤求解决（经常是草着草着就狂化了 危.jpg）</p>
<p>清醒状态下偶尔有点偏执不过是绝对的正常人，一开始对里自己完全排斥但发现这个问题无法解决后逐渐开始接受并习惯这样的自己。</p>
<p>求：<br/>有想死念头后没多久就误打误撞被朱厦璘发现，一开始是带着希望能被朱厦璘杀掉的心愿的。</p>
<p>现在已经知道朱厦璘杀不了自己，但知道如果自己不在了朱厦璘会很麻烦所以已经放弃自杀。</p>
<p>偶尔还是会想死，这个时候有朱厦璘（无论什么状态下的）在的话会好受一些，暴走情况下的会更喜欢一些。（求：不过厦璘就是厦璘啊）</p>
<p>被打被咬被草都会很开心，而且对此毫不避讳（面对朱厦璘only）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>